Drow Love is Tough Love
Welcome to our new wiki! The wiki about the epic awesome Tegaki RP that , unless you suck, in which case you can GTFO. since right fucking now!! Image:Autemicon.gif| rect 0 0 32 32 Autem desc none Image:Karrsicon.png| rect 0 0 32 32 Karrs desc none Image:Lueicon.gif| rect 0 0 32 32 Lueali desc none Image:Pyrasicon.png| rect 0 0 32 32 Pyras desc none Image:Arinaeicon.gif| rect 0 0 32 32 Arinae desc none Image:Dreaicon.png| rect 0 0 32 32 Drea desc none Image:Flanicon.gif| rect 0 0 32 32 Flan desc none Image:Granthicon.png| rect 0 0 32 32 Granth desc none Image:Fieicon.png| rect 0 0 32 32 Phyre'ari desc none Image:Boaticon.gif| rect 0 0 32 32 BOAT desc none Image:Npcicon.png| rect 0 0 32 32 Faceless NPCs desc none Image:Cyndericon.png| rect 0 0 32 32 Cynder desc none Image:Onionicon.gif| rect 0 0 32 32 Onion desc none ; Characters * Arinae * Autem * Drea * Flan * Lueali * Phyre'ari * Pyras ; Cohorts * BOAT * Cynder * Onion ; NPCs * Clinkin * Faceless NPCs * Granth * Karrs * Styx ; Extras * Character Parallels * Lookalikes * Love * Tarot * Tropes ; Information * DrowLove Memes * Drow Lore * Elven Lore * FAQ * Player Profiles * Shipping List * Wall of Fame ; Hosted RPs * Black Forest * Rockman X * Silent Hill Here's a list so we don't forget what is currently running! Please add these threads to your subscriptions for easier tracking. Closed RP: Do not join these threads!They are closed or invite only! Open RP: This thread is open to new players! If you can match the quality, go ahead and join in! * DrowLove, Page 7 http://www.unowen.net/tegaki/dblog.php?u=23674&e=598371 * DrowLove, Page 1 redux http://www.unowen.net/tegaki/dblog.php?u=23674&e=466434 * Nightthread (Modern) http://www.unowen.net/tegaki/dblog.php?u=15731&e=532810 * 19thread (SPOILERS) http://www.unowen.net/tegaki/dblog.php?u=15731&e=365522 * Epicthread (SPOILERS) http://www.unowen.net/tegaki/dblog.php?u=3249&e=604124 * Sad!Old!Thread (SPOILERS) http://www.unowen.net/tegaki/dblog.php?u=9759&e=595613 * Legacy Thread (SPOILERS?) http://www.unowen.net/tegaki/dblog.php?u=23674&e=635354 * Silva Mundi Ball http://www.unowen.net/tegaki/dblog.php?u=17175&e=441407 * Silva Mundi Children http://www.unowen.net/tegaki/dblog.php?u=15731&e=601253 * Black Forest http://www.unowen.net/tegaki/dblog.php?u=3249&e=468480 * Silent Hill http://www.unowen.net/tegaki/dblog.php?u=18912&e=343220 }} ;10/6/2008 - I'M IN UR NEW WIKI, MOVIN UR SHIT :Lumi and Yubi are going to be transferring the old pbwiki stuff. STAY TUUNNNEED ;10/6.5/2008 - THIS IS IMPORTANT :Just an update? We're totally fucking awesome. ; IMPORTANT POLL THAT DOESN'T WORK VERY WELL WHAT DOES HE NEED TO DO? HE NEEDS TO INGEST IT HE NEEDS TO SUGGEST IT INGEST IT, HE NEEDS TO I FORGOT DrowLove Keenspace DrowLove Keenspace Wiki DrowLove Forums DrowLove Tegaki Account DrowLove Tegaki Tag DrowLove Photobucket DrowLove LJ Comm DrowLove Mirror ---- Page1 Page1 REDUX Page2 Page3 Page4 Page5 Page6 Page7 ---- Q&A #1 Q&A #2 Team OOC Relationship Chart Shinless Weekend Dressing Room Havemercy Tribute ---- YLT DRT Granthread Orgythread Flanthread Busthread Onsen Thread Flan's Birthday 300!DrowLove 19 Years Later (SPOILERS) ---- "Belts & Chains" Fan Site "Red on Black" Fan Site topwebcomics.com thewebcomiclist.com To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. type=create width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse